


Tire Marks

by MILKYWON



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Asshole Jackson, Break Up, Cute Mark Tuan, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Photographer Mark, Post-Break Up, not much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MILKYWON/pseuds/MILKYWON
Summary: Mark likes to travel with his boyfriend and vice versa. It was a nice life.





	Tire Marks

Being someone who just loves to travel is always easy. It’s a care free life and the only thing you need to worry about is the price, maybe that’s why Mark chose it. He loved the new sights, just being so secluded and watching the road go by and sky change. He was a quiet guy, so his boyfriend always made up for it. He was a great dancer, a great rapper. So he always brought a camera to film anytime he would have a creative spark.

 

Jackson was a new breeze of fresh air and he can’t choose a place better than being in his boyfriend’s arms. So secure, so warm and he wouldn’t trade it for anything else. They would stop just to sit around and talk, maybe even record Jackson’s new choreography.

 

It was always Jackson’s dream to be known, to be loved for what he’s good for, so Mark would record and take pictures to post them and show the world how great the younger is. Mark would smile wishing he could announce that this great human being was his. He remembers the video that got him so much recognition, a contemporary dance to an English song. They filmed from the cliff, the sun in the background. It was breathtaking.

 

The fluid movements, the way Jackson would stare into the camera. Mark knew it was the best trips.

 

He remembers waking up and looking through the channel and seeing Jackson got millions of views. His eyes widened and he shook his sleeping boyfriend who wrapped his arms around him tiredly.

 

“Yeah?” Jackson asked, voice deep and scratchy. Mark shoved the phone into his face and Jackson was too tired to notice anything.

 

“So bright,” he complained, eyes squinting. “So what? It’s our video.”

 

“Look at the views Gaga.”

 

Jackson shot up from his spot on the bed, snatching the phone from Mark’s hands. He looked to see the overwhelming support and love, he threw the phone on another part of the bed.

 

“We did it!” Jackson yelled, engulfing Mark into a big hug.

 

“You did it,” Mark whispered, loving the way Jackson’s arms wrapped around him so comfortingly. “Congratulations Gaga.”

 

Congratulations.

 

 

 

 

  
Mark is wondering when the video got so big, now published on another channel that provided much more than the old one. Mark’s visiting the same place Jackson became so big, sun setting just like last time.

 

Mark holds the phone and moves it like he’s taking the video again. He spins, steps, leaps. He relives it all until the video comes to an end. He’s standing in the middle of the mess of dust, in the mess he had made. Mark closes his eyes, wonders of the earlier days in their relationship.

 

They were both young, both unsure of their lives. That’s why they were so interested in each other, pulled in like a magnet. They’d spend late nights talking, or more like Jackson talking.

 

They’d talk about worries, about fears. They’ve never been so open until meeting each other and Mark has never been so glad about it.

 

Then they finally go out. It’s no different from before, they were in love. So madly in love. Still teasing, still having petty arguments that turn into a big joke, and late night talks. It was calm, Mark liked calm.

 

Mark also like to travel with Jackson. Loved having him by his side as they explored together, maps being filled with checks as they start to lose places to explore. They’ve been so accustomed to so many different sites. They know already seen sites as well as they know each other’s bodies, like the back of their hand.

 

Mark wouldn’t want to travel alone, so why was he alone now? The phone with Jackson’s dance playing the background as Mark wonders when he became so lonely.

 

Jackson had been scouted, a company wanting him to join them, and Mark encouraged him to join. He didn’t know that the younger would drift so far away from him throughout the way.

 

Jackson finally debut as a soloist, late night talks now being Mark tuning in on late night radios listening to his lover’s voice sound so happy.

 

It would be like that until fame became too much. Jackson holding Mark’s hands loosely, eyes not leaving his for a second, and Mark doesn’t like feeling nervous. It’s such a weird feeling.

 

“I’m sorry Mark,” Jackson starts, sighing. “But I can’t do this anymore.” Mark is still smiling.

 

“What?”

 

“I think it’s best for us to end it here.” Mark laughs when he knows that Jackson actually means it’s best for Jackson to end it here.

 

“Don’t mention us from here on out, who knows about the things that’ll spread.” And Jackson is gone.

 

Mark doesn’t regret the fact his ex-lover is now such a big figure, he regrets letting him think so highly of himself. Let him boast and degrade Mark for being someone that tags along for the money as if Jackson had any when Mark first came to him.

 

Mark looks at the sun now almost out of sight, a tear escaping his eye. He wipes it solemnly, sighing.

 

“It’s okay Mark,” he whispered to no one. “He did it.”

 


End file.
